


Dripping Daisies

by burntflower



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangle, Manipulation, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Partners to Lovers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntflower/pseuds/burntflower
Summary: The selfish intentions of Alastor suddenly begin to change once blinded by the charming smile of a demon belle. He's facing feelings he never felt before. Honestly, it's oddly entertaining for him to want to explore. The question remains on what course of action he will pursue to acquire her heart. Will he succeed?----I'm honestly unsure of where I'm going with this, but by all means, do give feedback or suggestions! With that being said, I will add tags as I go!
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Folded up in Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any mistakes. After proofreading ten times, there is absolutely no hope for me. sorry...

“I don’t think this is a good idea, hon,” Vaggie articulated her unease for the millionth time, but this wasn’t anything new for Charlie.

They stood in what will eventually be the office where all of the back work of the hotel will be done. This included meetings amongst the small staff as well as discussions about insurance plans, finances, and various other forms of paperwork. However, it will predominantly be a joint office space for Charlie and Alastor, which Vag was not too excited about. Of course, the idea came from Angel. When it was announced what the space will be constructed into, Angel laughed about it being an office for Charlie and her. He thought it would be better if Charlie acted a bit more independently, hence, he exchanged some words with Charlie about keeping business and pleasure separate. Reluctantly, Vaggie bitterly agreed that maybe her girlfriend should be exposed to independent experiences and ~~_hopefully_~~ , she will learn to stop being so naive, but why does it have to be Alastor? It wasn’t jealousy. _No way. Not in a thousand years would she be jealous **of** Alastor._ Nonetheless, she was worried about his intentions with Charlie, being that she was too trusting and kind and welcomed him with open arms.  
  
Countless times, Vaggie communicated her worries when it came to the judgments her partner made; she felt like she was doing right by the doe-eyed princess by being realistic about the demons who are interested in participating in the hotel. “I know you have a good heart and possibly a little desperate after what happened on the news with that bitch, but you’re being too naive.” There was a brief silence between the duo. “We do not need Alastor’s assistance to maintain the Happy Hotel or what he changed it to... Hazbin Hotel. We don’t know what we’re getting ourselves into by having him around! Please, hon, reconsider-“

As harsh beams of light peaked through the balcony windows, it was becoming difficult to focus with the dancing of rays within the room. The blonde gingerly rubbed her forearm out of habit to cope with stressful discussions. Hopeful, yet internally conflicted by the whole situation, she could simply only manage to hold a smile.

“He seems genuine about his intentions. Although we don’t meet eye-to-eye on the success of rehabilitation or redemption for demons, we could use the help of his influence.” Charlie tried to explain her reasoning as her signature smile dusted her face with a delicate, rosy sheen.

"You would think I'd have more influence over the sinners and hell-born inhabitants of Hell, being that I am the Princess of Hell, daughter of Lucifer and all. Unfortunately, I don’t.” The grin that draped her face gradually came into being pitiful as her eyes darted from the other.

“Hon...” Vaggie felt bad continuously nagging Charlie about her current decision to accept Alastor's offer to help with the hotel, but she knew that she was too naive to see what could happen if she lets her guard down. It wasn’t wise to be too easy-going about allowing the Radio Demon, of all demons, to be so heavily involved. She went in to try and hug the blonde, offering what little comfort she could provide.

“I mean, think about it!” Charlie exclaimed, her expression bounced back up, and turned the other way, not noticing her girlfriend's advances of comfort. Sadly, it was noted by her girlfriend in a negative light, which made her cross her arms.

"With him here, imagine the wonders of him simply spectating. He’s so great with feedback and quick on his toes. Although I’m all for compassion and forgiveness, Alastor brings intimidation to the table. The other demons probably will not get out of control under my watch if they know the Radio Demon is here, working in the hotel. As much as I’m against the harm of another, Alastor’s presence could make this process a little easier for us!”

She swayed back and forth, making her way to the closed balcony doors, “you never know, Vaggie! He may change his mind if he witnesses a demon redeemed, don’t cha think?”

Vaggie watched Charlie go into one of her states of glee, more worried to begin with. Wanting to shed more doubt, she simply gave in, “I- yeah, you could be right, but... I think we should briefly set some boundaries and ground rules with him.”

“What makes you say that? I think he knows the deal with everything I stand for.” Charlie opened the balcony doors ready to leap outside for some fresh air to see Alastor standing outside readjusting his tie. “Oh yeah... you’re right.”

“I heard my name, my dear. I was patiently waiting to know what discussion you two could be having using my name without my presence.” Alastor held out his hand for Charlie to take, however, Vaggie’s protective girlfriend instincts kicked in and stepped in the middle.

“Number one.” Vag stated, “you’re not allowed to eavesdrop on the private conversations Charlie and I have.” Her face started turning hues of bright pink, “two. You’re not allowed to touch Charlie.”

“What if Alastor’s the only one who can save me when a demon attacks and his last resort is to physically grab me out of a sticky situation?” Charlie raised her hand, butting in a comedically innocent manner and causing Alastor to chuckle.

“It’s funny that you would assume ‘last resort’, darling,” the Radio Demon commented with a smug smile and every intention to instigate a negative, rage driven response from her girlfriend.

OH JEEZ.

Vaggie did not want to even humor him with a response that permits him to touch her beloved. He made her blood boil as she tried to contain what little sanity she had, especially, with that smile- it was visibly obvious that she didn’t like this arrangement one bit. It was infuriating that Charlie refused to listen her; she didn't want to watch her get hurt or be devastated if Alastor ruined her passion project.

“Fine! You cannot touch Charlie unless it is simply for her safety. Anyways....” she slowly rubbed the temples of her head rather worrisome, “where was I?”

“I believe you just humbly altered rule number two and struggling to count to three, but don’t worry, I’ll help you keep track of basic counting.”

If only Charlie knew what was to come from this arrangement—

“Three.” Vaggie hissed in response to Alastor, “by being affiliated with this hotel, you must not act up. No tricks. No murders-mass murders, murder sprees, or any form of killing **_or sin_**. If you even do anything that could negatively affect the reputation of the hotel, you’re out!”

“That’s not a request YOU, specifically, can ask of me. This little daisy-“ He gestured towards Charlie.

“Charlie.”

“Excuse me, as I was saying before I was _so_ rudely interrupted- DAISY is the one who can set limits for me since she is my boss. Not you.”

The X on her face began to glow red, becoming frustrated with Alastor's smart ass and boundaryless comments as she moved closer to Charlie, “I AM HER PARTNER. I have every right to set limits to what makes Charli-“

He shoved the moth demon out of the five feet range of the princess, “Daisy.”

“Holy fUC-“

“Inside voice, my dear. We don’t need to go deaf over your profanities. Might I also add, it's highly unladylike for you to be swearing like a sailor. Maybe you should consider breaking that habit.”

"FuC* YO-"

"My, my, my, you kiss Charlie with that mouth?" Abruptly, Alastor turned to Charlie, "I feel terribly sorry for you."

Charlie moved her head back and forth, watching on the sidelines as the conversation was beginning to violently escalate. It was her turn to step in.

“GUYS! Let’s chillax for a moment and speak a little more levelheaded.” She stood in front of Vagatha to prevent her from doing something stupid. “Ok. Al, Vaggie has a point...”

“Beg your pardon?” His grin never faded, but he certainly was no longer a fan of the princess’ girlfriend. She clearly pushed certain buttons he couldn’t simply bare.

“It’s an obvious boundary for any single staff member to abide by working here... give or take," briefly, she recollected the bar in the lobby and everyone's relapsing state, "I would appreciate if you wouldn’t ruin the reputation of the hotel, Al. This is important to me and it would be cool if you could... maybe... **_try_ **to see where I’m coming from and be kind enough to respect it.I understand you have a reputation to maintain, but try to keep any possible evil deeds a little on the low. I know _you_ are not trying to change and I'm not asking _you_ to... just be discrete for this hotel's sake. We already established this to be a mutual partnership.”

An itty bitty pinch tugged at his chest. There was something oddly charming about Charlie saying, “partnership” and referring to both him and her.

“Oh darling, when you say it like that, _oh_ how can I go against **_your_ **_wishes_?” Alastor swayed his hips side to side with his smile being absolutely huge. He was in a bit of a daze as soft, red shimmers of lights started to form behind Charlie- she _really_ **is** the charming princess of Hell. On the low, he felt _disgusting_ for this weird, longing feeling towards her, but her childlike innocence and excitement was actually entertaining.

“Thanks, Al. I appreciate your cooperation.”

Vaggie began snapping her fingers. “Hell to Alastor. Focus on my words. I’m not done.” She sensed the fondness between the two and she did not like it one bit. In the moment, she was **surprisingly** beginning to grow a little jealous of how Charlie knew how to communicate to him so well, while there’s sometimes static between her and Charlie. For example, _obviously_ , right now. She’s watching her girlfriend make a reckless mistake because this demon is manipulating the situation and grooming her to believe he has her best interest at heart. She wanted her to see what she sees; of course, she adored Charlie’s good heart, but she never looks at situations or demons from a realistic perspective. However, in her head, she claimed she was  passed  nagging and scolding her girlfriend over Alastor’s involvement and all that’s left was to be supportive. 

LUCIFER HAVE MERCY. 

“Go on, dearie,” Alastor never broke his smile, but he certainly was ready to ruffle more feathers.

* * *

“I must say, this place is coming along quite splendid, my darling,” Alastor stood in the main lobby, taking in the freshly finished renovations he took upon himself to make with his powers. “I absolutely outdid myself like I always do.”

“Al, it’s amazing!” Charlie’s eyes sparkled in amazement, taking in each newly refined detail; she watched as the old decor be replaced with class, the place was finally becoming the real deal. In comparison to before, it looked more professional than before without removing any of her photos or the complete aesthetic of the place. 

Angel stood on the sidelines and shook his head, “this place now looks like the Strawberry Pimp’s hideout. _Tacky_.”

“I... I have to agree with fruitcake over here. I liked how it looked before.” Husk coincided, sitting at the bar with a bottle of cheap booze in hand. 

Angel immediately turned to Husk as an opportunity to make a move, “I’m so happy you’re admiring my fruitcake. How would you rate it?”

“Vile.” Alastor answered for Husk.

“Hellish.” Husk burped.

“Oh Husky! Daddy! That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!” He went in to hug the feline and in response, the cat demon accepted his fate so he didn’t risk losing his bottle of booze trying to defend himself. 

Charlie could only manage to say, “happy we’re all getting along...”

After Angel released Husk from his grip, he began chugging his booze, “I think I need to get tested for STDs.”

Angel scoffed, crossing his arms as he sat up by the bar, ordering a fruity cocktail. " _Oh no!_ " A befallen, dramatic gasp left Angel's lips, inching his face closer to Husk, who was nowhere in the mood for the kid's antics or perverted pickup lines, "you should get tested for Ligma, hot stuff."

"GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!" Angel hysterically began laughing at the other's anger.

ANYWAYS, on the opposite side of the looney bin, the princess was admiring the fancy chandelier Alastor added to the lobby; it was absolutely breath-taking. She genuinely could not believe the extent of dedication Al' had for the hotel. He was meeting beyond and of her expectations of taking this seriously and it filled her with glee.

"I’m going to go get Vaggie to check all of this out!” Charlie squeaked and ran off.

_Absolutely precious._ Alastor simply couldn’t fix his gaze away from Charlie’s direction even though she was long gone.

”Soooo... why are you doing this exactly?” The spider demon inquired, resting his head in his fist, waiting for Husk to finish making his drink. It was a little odd he would use his powers just to refurbish the place when it was fine the way it was.

”Come again, my effeminate fellow?” Caught off guard, the smiling demon quickly turned his head. “Apologies. I’m taking in this _masterpiece_!” He raised his arms, gesturing to the changes he made in the hotel, but he was quite pleased with Charlie’s response like always and would not dare to admit it.

"It's all unnecessary. I don't have the heart to say this Charlie's face, but this..."

"We _all_ know there will be no success for any demon who enters this rehabilitation hotel, but that's the point! Temptation! Failure! Disappointment! It's all entertainment, fellows!" Trying to contain his joy, he could not make it look obvious that he was all riled up by Charlie's sweet and exciting demeanor, "I'll make sure the demon belle gets business-"

" _HOW?"_ Husk handed Angel his cocktail unable to refrain from making a snide comment, "I don't know how you drink crap like that..."

"Eh. I've had worse." Angel shrugged in response.

"Enough with the lovefest, Husker." Alastor chimed in with a brilliant smile adorning his cheeks like always, "I will broadcast advertisements all throughout Hell. Some fishes _have_ to bite so our sweet little Charlie can _try_ her best to redeem them and I can watch them slip back down to their old ways. _Failures_. All of them will be **failures**."

"Oooo...kay, smiles." Angel gulped down his cocktail and shook his head, "I feel bad for her girlfriend. I don't know how she supports... all of this and Charlie doesn't listen to her. Must be stressful."

Husk took a swig off his bottle and threw a peanut at Angel, "that's not our business to discuss or give two rat's asses about."

"Yea', but there's been a lot of tension since smiles over here entered the picture... more than before. _I should know_ since _I've s_ een their relationship dynamic before toots indirectly made a deal with strawbe-"

"Come on! Come on! You **have** to see the lobby Al' cooked up for us!" The princess was dragging her girlfriend by the arm; both wore cute smiles. It was as clear as day that Vaggie loves Charlie by the way she looks at her so... puppy-eyed.

"Ok. Ok... relax, hon."

Once her gaze was away from Charlie, she was pretty impressed, especially coming from the Radio Demon, himself, "wooooow..." Eyeing down antique touches, "not my style, but I'll give credit where credit is due. This is neat, Alast..." She quickly scanned the room with all the photos Charlie had up and noticed one she put up of them together was nowhere in sight. 

"I told you! Vaggie!! This is exactly how I envisioned everything! I cannot wait for Al' to fix the other rooms!" The doe-eyed princess was squeaking and jumping around; she didn't notice the missing photograph. 

"Yeah..." Vaggie responded half-heartedly. 


	2. Love and Hate with Equal Fervor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama & more drama

“Hey, Vaggie, I just got news about another client interested in participating in the rehabilitation process in the hotel!” Charlie pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and looked over the individual’s information. “This is so exciting! We have seven, in total already! That’s more than I could have ever expected!” Her excitement drowned out the awkward silence as she began to twirl around the office. Lively by nature, her toes painted the floor with precision, frolicking like a little girl; she wasn’t embarrassed in front of Vaggie. _Not at all_ .  
“Mmhm.” Her girlfriend responded, burying her head in applications sent in and setting up some form of online and paper system. She sat in Charlie’s desk and tried to keep things organized for her and later on, show her how to maintain it. Suddenly, the blonde stopped in her tracks, peering over her shoulder and Vaggie wasn’t paying any kind to her. She felt like someone was watching her.

“Can’t you see it?” Blissfully unaware of the extent of the tension in the office, the princess continued to spin until she collapsed on a big, fluffy loveseat. She was, however, aware that something was wrong, but assumed it could be the stress of everything happening so fast for the hotel. 

“Mmhm.”

“It’ll be so great! I can show everyone I’m not a failure!”

“Mmhm.”

“We should celebrate!” Charlie hopped out of the bright pink loveseat and ran over to Vaggie.

Her eyebrows quickly went up and back down, getting a little irritated.

“Let’s go out to dinner. My treat. Anywhere you’d like. Just you and me.” 

Silence.

The only thing breaking the ice was the aggressive flipping of pages; it’s been like this for a while and Charlie hasn’t been so attentive to what’s bothering her girlfriend. 

“Look, I know everything’s stressful now, but we should rekindle our spark. I’ve noticed things have been off lately and it’s difficult for us to have time together like before, but I’m sure once things are off the ground, we will figure it out. You don’t have to worry, Vaggie. I’m always here.” Softly, the blonde hunched over and hugged the other from behind, “you’re my rock.”

Even though Charlie didn’t completely miss the mark with what’s wrong, there were still underlying issues Vaggie was hesitating to address with her. It felt embarrassing to **_have_ ** to confront certain topics. Yet, it’s been a few weeks since she's been marinating on grudges, watching Alastor butter Charlie up with all these promises, publicity, guests, and donors. She knew how dense Charlie can be and she also knew she should communicate clearly what’s been bothering her. 

Feeling her embrace made everything feel better; at least, she noticed something was up rather than completely dismissing her cold mannerisms as ‘she’ll get over it’. As bittersweet as everything was, she decided to talk about it after their date.

“Instead of dinner, how about we cuddle up under a big blanket together and watch a movie?” Vaggie grabbed Charlie’s forearm and rubbed her face against the other. 

“Whatever you want, we’ll do.” It was a promise on the princess’ part to fulfill, however, with everything going on, Vaggie knew she would not have her girlfriend’s undivided attention anymore. It was nothing but painstakingly heartache; yes, she knows herself, Charlie has never been this excited about one of her projects falling through like this. Although, Vaggie didn’t have the same way of thinking as Charlie, she was hopeful that maybe she was wrong: that there is potential for demons to be redeemed and sent to Heaven. On the other hand, by Charlie successfully following through with her passion project, and managing to start rehabilitating demons means only one thing, less girlfriend time.

* * *

Later in the day, the moth demon made her way to the bar and took a seat next to Angel still trying to make moves on Husk, who was visibly ready to kick the kid off his bar.

“Can I get a Margarita?” Vaggie asked.

A terrified gasp left Angel’s mouth, “you’re having a drink? Since when do you drink? You good, sis?”

Vaggie didn’t want to talk about it and start airing out her dirty laundry to others. As much as she wanted to talk to someone about the fact she was bitterly jealous of Alastor since Charlie has dumbfoundedly failed to notice certain antics of the demon. She felt defeated; normally, she has absolute faith in her girlfriend, but lately, she felt unsure of the security of their relationship.

“I’m fine,” her tone furiously spouted from her curled up lips, making it obvious something was wrong to Husk and Angel, especially considering this was so out of character of her.

“Smiles getting under ya’ skin?” Angel observed the female demon grit her teeth and tense up at him for hitting the nail right in the head. “Husk, smiles is getting under her skin.” Briefly, he turned to Husk as it was time to intervene.

“Guys, he’s not getting under my skin. Hurry up with my drink, Husk.” 

“I don’t think Charlie would like to see you like this.” Showing some concern as Husk hesitantly placed Vaggie’s drink down; he did not want to make an immediate comment yet.

“He gets under all of our skins, toots. No reason to start drinking over that.”

The dragging out of the subject only bothered her more and shook her head, painfully displeased with herself. She did not want to admit he was right in every way. It was only more complicated and the circumstances are different from her and the others. Instead of bothering her directly, he is using Charlie to get to her, but she didn’t want to admit to it.

“Ok.” Vaggie took a solid chug of her drink, “this stays between us.” Quickly, she scanned the room before beginning to vent her concerns to the guys. “Alastor is getting in-between Charlie and I and Charlie will not listen to me.”

“Tickle me pink.”

“You already are.” Husk shook his head; there was no interest in hearing about Vaggie’s relationship problems, but he was oddly curious and worried about the tension building up on Vaggie’s part.

“Besides the point, baby.” Angel shook his head, “isn’t he unable to have feelings of romantic and sexual attraction? I believe Husk, smiles, and I went into a whole, boring conversation about it while having drinks.”

“I think those subjects are more complicated than simply stating it and acting like it could be set in stone. When it comes to sexual and romantic orientation, as long as people continue questioning and exploring it, they could realize that they crave physical or emotional intimacy or even be attracted to another gender or all genders or no one at all.” Husk’s response didn’t help one bit and Angel rolled his eyes. "But what do I know?"

“He’s all over her and keeps pushing me out of the picture. Charlie and I are supposed to have an at-home movie date in a few hours and he stole her away for paperwork! Paperwork that could wait! She promised me a date tonight.” Vaggie slammed her fists down on the bar, “Charlie is too blind to see what he’s doing.”

“She’ll be available once she’s done. Don’t stress it. She adores you.” The spider shook his head.

“Do you trust Charlie?” Husk opened a bottle of cheap booze for himself.

“What kind of question is that? I do not trust Alastor and it is as clear as day he has something planned up his sleeve!” The moth demon became even more annoyed and chugged down the rest of her margarita. 

“Are you going to answer the question or keep acting defensive about it?”

There was a moment of hesitancy before Vaggie could let out an unsure, “yeah”. An awkward silence lingered between the three from her response; neither of the males was expecting this type of situation to occur. This was certainly odd, to say the least. Of course, Angel noticed that Alastor has been taking a strong liking to Charlie and presumed it was because the princess and him shared a similar kind of enthusiasm, but on opposite sides of the spectrum.

“OK…. OK. Ok… Have you actually spoken to Charlie about this?” Before Angel threw his two cents on the matter, he felt that the female’s response was all pent-up like she hadn't addressed her feelings prior to this moment or at least, the full story.

“About this?” Vaggie rested her head in her hands and stared down at her empty glass more defeated than before. “No, I haven’t spoken to her about it. When is the right time to talk about things like this? I don’t want to stress her out or make her uncomfortable. Even if I do… how do I know she’ll listen to me?”

“Then what’s the point?”

“Huh?” Her eyes darted up to Husk who was opening up another bottle for himself.

“You heard me. What’s the point?”

“What do you mean?”

“Being in a relationship if you’re not communicating your feelings and if you do, you have a partner invalidating them? It doesn’t make sense to put yourself under that kind of stress.” The cat demon was being blunt as always, “anyways..” Poor guy wanted to lighten the blow he threw at her, “if it makes you feel better, I, for one, noticed Alastor’s behavior. I’d say be careful and consider backing off. I’ve known this guy for a lon’ time and you should let him become bored of playing Charlie against you to get on your nerves. If Charlie’s made for you, she wouldn’t listen to the bullshit he spills or let him break ya’ up.” 

It stung. Her eyes narrowed and focused on her fingers; never has she been so doubtful of Charlie, but Alastor has a way with words and she knew how impressionable her girlfriend was. Insecurities began to boil over and her heart pounded in her chest, desperately needing to escape. The thought of losing _her_ Charlie. The long silence was cut off with a beep- a notification; it was Vaggie’s phone. Quickly, the moth demon peeked at her phone to see who texted her.

**Cherri🍒**

_V, you free tonight? Going to a rave in Wonderland xoxo_

4:27 PM

Momentarily, Vaggie felt a sense of relief; she only managed to respond, ‘ _let ya know in a bit hon_ ’. It was wrong and she knew it; after constantly telling herself, _we’re just friends_ , at some point she had to admit, she shouldn’t be hiding her friendship from Charlie and leading Cherri on… just a tad. Vaggie missed doing things with Charlie so here was how she was handling it… spending time with Cherri while her girlfriend is working her ass off for the hotel. Once she sorted things out with Charlie, she promised herself to stop seeing Miss Excitement, but that didn’t make her feel any less shitty.

Angel smacked the bottle of booze out of Husk’s hands which led him to mumble, “was that necessary?”

He was not interested in talking about the two breaking up before they even try to resolve the matter, “let’s not get ahead of ourselves! You haven’t even spoken to Charlie. I say… when it’s time for your date, you go to her and pull her away. Remind her of her promise and guilt her to stop being a workaholic and spend time with you. Stop tiptoeing around the matter and talk to her tonight.” He took away Vaggie’s empty glass and threw it, _barely_ missing Husk. 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” He yelled one the background.

“No more for you. Go clean up. You don’t want her to smell the drink you had.” Little did they know, Vaggie wasn’t sharing the entire situation with them and made it look one-sided. Certainly, if they knew, they would have told her something completely different.

* * *

“Charlie? Charlieeee?” The radio demon watched the demon belle zone out as she was reading over insurance plan options for the hotel; it was quite apparent, these minor details had no interest to her. He got up from his desk and walked a few steps to the other’s workspace. She was pretty deep in a daydream and he was amused by her cherubic expression; it must have been nice to think about a loved one. Nonetheless, it wouldn’t do. There are important matters to tend to and he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back if he allowed her to maintain such an angelic look. “Darliiiingg.” Alastor softly cooed at Charlie with a rather diffused smile on his face.

Surprisingly, she snapped out of her little world and quickly looked up at Alastor who was peering over her desk. “Sorry, Al’. Come again?”

“I can see you’re rather tired. Do you want me to give you my opinion on which one is best for your establishment, my dear?”

“Yes! Please! There are so many pages… I don’t get any of it!”

Alastor took the booklet from the princess and immediately flipped through it for the one he knows best; propping the paperwork back down on the given insurance plan with all the details readily available for Charlie to read. “Go over it and let me know if you agree with me or not. Take your time, darling. I’ll go over the estimated budgets for the quarter.” He turned to walk back to his desk.

“Al’?” The blonde spoke sweetly as always, “I trust you. I don’t think I will be much of a help since I don’t understand any of this. Is there anything else we need to go over together?”

“My dear Charlie, you know how to warm a demon's heart... if I had one!” Before he could reach his workspace, he went back around to the princess. “Are you sure you trust me?”

“With my life,” she chuckled. However, she should remain wary of making those kinds of jokes with Alastor. It’s only been a couple of months since he first stopped by, the female shouldn’t be letting her guard down so easily. Yet, it’s fair to say, he had no interest in harming Charlie, at least, no desire he can pinpoint exactly.

“Is that the case?” _Not yet._ He yanked the booklet away from the girl, making sure to take note of the plan that was chosen and contact them later for a contract. “You have anything planned for the evening, dear?”

Her eyes immediately widened. _The date._ She completely forgot about the promise she made to Vaggie. Peeking over at the clock to see there was still a half-hour to go and she let out a sigh of relief, “Uhm, yeah. Vaggie and I are having a little date tonight. What about you Al’? Do you have any plans?” 

_What on Earth was that reaction?_ It was entertaining, to say the least, but it was borderline near a panic attack. 

“Isn’t that nice, darling? **But** I don't think that broad treats you right.” Alastor adjusted his monocle, returning the paperwork back to his desk and taking a seat. However, something about the radio demon’s comment made Charlie uneasy. _It’s the other way around_. She thought to herself. Watching him flip through some _more_ paperwork, she genuinely strayed away from reality and fell heavy into worry. She has taken notice of Vaggie’s current attitude towards her and assumed she was stressed, but Charlie felt that she was not tending to her needs. It was getting a little frustrating the more she kept thinking back to several occasions in the past few months where she couldn’t make time for her girlfriend; the worst part is, Vaggie has never spoken to her about it. 

Nonetheless, she was broken from her trance; all of her chains of thoughts and reliving certain flashbacks withered away to Alastor saying, “I prefer spending my time alone. I don’t have time for such tomfoolery. Relationships and feelings are complicated, especially, being that we are in hell, darling!”

A part of her didn’t know how to respond to the demon, considering how their views are drastically different from one another. “She’s my angel, Al’. My primary support.”

“That’s wonderful to live under that illusion, my dear!” He chuckled and widened his toothy smile, “makes the experience in hell simpler I suppose!” _Please, change the topic._ “Do you think you’ll get more sinners interested in rehabilitating?”

Eerily, there was a long silence and Alastor immediately presumed Charlie was in la-la land once again. She tended to do that when she was getting more tired. Nonetheless, that wasn’t the case. The princess was deep in thought in regards to what the radio demon said and how wrong he was.

"I understand that we have opposite perceptions of love and you were human once..." Delicately she was trying to discuss the topic, "have you ever been in love?"

His eyes remained glued to an estimated bill, "my mother."

"Hm?"

A smile remained on his face, but it was rather strained. "I've only loved my mother and may her soul rest in peace. She was the guardian angel god sent to me and immediately, he ripped her away from my embrace. It's a shame. My whole world was turned upside down."

"Do you think... you would be here if she..." She was pushing the conversation boundaries past its limits. Granted, that will be her job at the hotel, but he was a business partner- _an overlord_ , not a demon checking in with an interest in changing his/her ways.

" _Who knows, Charlie?_ I'm quite content with the decisions I've made as a human. I tend not to think about it too much." A defeated look painted her features and the Radio Demon took notice, "Charlie, my dear, I try not to focus on the _what-ifs_. There's only **reality**. I don't mean to sound harsh or uninterested in what you're trying to do, but she's dead. She was a wonderful woman who was big on practicing philanthropy." _Like you._ "In my life, I've courted a few women, but I was alone at the end of the day. Nothing about them ever appealed to me. It was all out of boredom. So yes, I've been in love, my dear, but not the kind of love you have with your bug-eyed girlfriend." Alastor teased.

"Al'!" She scolded him with her eyes, but he could simply chuckle at her unintimidating expression. There was no denying, the princess of Hell was nothing he expected since her features were innocent and seraphic, she had all of these naive ideas and plans, and through all of this, Charlie managed to have a sharp tongue including worse, a nasty bite.

“I would like to think she will be the love of my life,” Charlie spoke with hesitancy, “... sometimes you meet that someone at the right time and everything just… makes sense, ya’ know?”

 _The love of your life?_ A moment of delay occurred as a sharp pain struck his chest, “you know, my dear Charlie…” Alastor’s voice became loving and playful. The tender melody of his words even made him feel unsettled and he couldn’t understand why he was going to say what he wanted to say. He slowly got up from his seat and proceeded with caution; the blonde was quite confused by the sudden change in tone. A flash of intense eye contact was made and instantly, she was trying to avoid his gaze, but oddly she couldn't help herself. “Doe-eyed Charlie…” Approaching closer, he was feeling significantly more confident surveying her body language and the bitterness in the back of his throat caused his lips to curl beyond his smile, and his eyes relaxed into a chilling expression. Charlie didn’t know how to respond or act since it was unnervingly out of character for Alastor to speak… like _this_. “A hell sent dame like yourself shouldn't be tied down to someone who can’t stand to see you thriving in the success you’re working hard for.” He reached her desk and stood at her side, arching closer towards her as he rested his palms on her workspace. “Not a single sinner or hell-born in and out of Hell is worthy of an ethereal being like yourself.” A bright red blush flourished on her face as Alastor’s forehead gently rested on hers; the look in his eyes was longing for her and set on her vision. Not as observant as she could be, Charlie didn’t notice the lovestruck fog glazing over his expression. Pressing his nose into contact with the others, he began to whisper, “my charming demon belle, tell me. Are you satisfied….” softly he moved his head back and forth, giving the princess Eskimo kisses, “... with _her_? Could you...” his lips grazing Charlies', causing her blush to deepen, “spend all eternity with someone so _bitter_?” 

_Pull away, knucklehead…_ her thoughts raced to so many possibilities; a part of her could only conclude Alastor was messing with her, but at the same time, she hoped he wasn’t. 

“Wouldn’t you want to be with someone with _taste_?” Without another word, he knew her response by her uncertainty to pull away from what could be cheating. _No, my dear Charlie is above infidelity._ The innocence in her allowed her to close her eyes, desperately waiting for him to make his move and in a split second, he chuckled and turned away, “what a shame she will be _the love of your life_?” He mocked her, fully aware they had an audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried ;0;

**Author's Note:**

> I’m an essential worker be patient please ;-;


End file.
